<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Braveheart by Vitlium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862598">Braveheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitlium/pseuds/Vitlium'>Vitlium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03 Desperada, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitlium/pseuds/Vitlium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Desperada Juleka wants Marinette to stay away from her brother she knows how nuts she is about Adrien and she's not about to watch her accidently hurt her brother all because she can't confess to Adrien, it seems people even Marinette herself forget that Luka is her brother and she'll protect him even from her friends own indecisiveness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine &amp; Juleka Couffaine &amp; Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Braveheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The one thing that always pissed me off about this episode and the show in general was that people seem to forget that Luka is Julekas brother and I dont think she'd be very happy to see a girl she considers her friend play hopscotch with two boys where one happens to be her brother</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay away from my brother Marinette!" </p><p>Immediately she saw her friends eye's widen in surprise and shock with a small ounce of recognition as if remembering the girl standing in her room was related to said brother. </p><p>"Juleka I-" no she was going to listen to her for once damn it! This wasn't some Adrien ploy this concerned her brother. </p><p>"No! I want you to stay away from him Marinette, what you did yesterday was totally uncalled for did you even think about how you made him feel when you offered Adrien to Jagged Stone? When have we've seen sunshine touch a guitar!?" she wasn't mad at Adrien it wasn't his fault that a bunch of teenager girl's decided to make him part of their romantic exploits" and lets not forget you asking Luka to give his guitar to Adrien to practice with what were you thinking!" Oh Juleka knew she hadn't been thinking Marinette stopped being Marinette when Adrien was involved as she tried to keep her emotions in check despite the boiling anger. </p><p>Turning into Reflekta right now would not help anyone, it wouldn't help her, Marinette or her brother and at the moment she was ready to just tear Hawkmoth a new one if he tried! </p><p>During her moment to calm herself she saw Marinette had her head down eye's not looking at her as she pulled at her pigtails in her usual nervous tick. </p><p>"Juleka I'm sorry, I really am I just wasn't thinking I thought that maybe if Adrien played with Jagged Stone I mean he's so talented and I didn't think Luka would give up his guitar" Marinette paused as if she didn't know what else to say, she knew Marinette wouldn't have any real excuse besides Adrien noticing her. </p><p>"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to but Marinette my brother's in love with you, he'd give you the shirt off his back if you asked thats just how is towards the people he cares about and with you" she pinched the bridge of her nose just so done with this" with you that idiot decided to fall in love with despite the both of us knowing you only have eye's for Adrien, I won't let you turn him into a second choice" her brother deserved more than a girl who'd just run to him because her first love didn't like her back. </p><p>"Juleka I'd never-" she cut Marinette off again Juleka knew she'd never have the courage to call out Marinette like this for a long time so while the anger from the previous day was still fresh. </p><p>"You would Mari, I know you like him too but your still to stuck on Adrien for me to trust you not to break his heart" she blew at her fringe in annoyance" the closer you get the more trouble your going to have deciding and I can't risk you hurting my brother that way" she was almost done just had to hold onto that anger just a little bit longer. </p><p>Marinette had finally looked up at her she could tell she was trying not to break down right now after all Juleka had never acted like this with her, it was true after all she rarely showed this side of her but she was a Couffaine and when it came to their loved one's the sails were out and their tempers like a hurricane. </p><p>"Juleka, I do like your brother but j-just as a friend he's just really nice and when compaired to how tongue tied I get with Adrien he's just easy to talk too" those word's just made Juleka raise a brow, was she suppose to feel sympathetic about this? </p><p>"If you had to choose between Luka and Adrien right now who would you choose" the deer in the headlights look was all she needed as she turned getting ready to leave. </p><p>"Juleka wait-" she turned to see the shorter girl reaching out to her as she saw blue eye's widen in surprise as if suddenly realizing just how tall Juleka was, well with how she always slouched and drew into herself people tended to forget how tall she actually could be. </p><p>"Marinette if you try to pursue my brother's while your still in love or hung up over Adrien I'll tell him you like him" she saw her blue eye's widen in shock and then fear, then disbelief" Thats a last resort though, try anything with my brother while you still haven't confessed and I'll tell girl code be damned Adrien's my friend but Luka he's my brother" with that she left deciding she'd punch something when she got back to the boat wouldn't be the first hole that was made and it won't be the last. <br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
School the next day was tense to say the least she had calmed down punched the wooden walls of her shared room when she thought her brother was above deck, it took her anger with it as an all to familiar sound of a guitar began to play in the background. </p><p>Sometimes she really hated how perceptive he could be but thankfully Luka knew to leave her alone when she was this mad, it was the same when he eventually lost his temper they just wanted some alone time though she didn't mind the music it reminded her of simpler time's when they were younger and Luka would play anything he could so he could show off to his little sister; when had they grown up to the age where she was the one worrying about him? </p><p>She guessed it was the day her close friend decided to steal his heart, she glanced at Marinette who was not so subtly talking to Alya who glanced her way a hard look in her eye's, ah, she figured Alya would get it out of her she'd deal with that later after all Alya was part of the reason for this problem. </p><p>She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she looked at where their teacher had her head down grading some paper's as they were suppose to be reading but no one really did, as she could see Chloé and Sabrina texting from where she sat as she took her phone out seeing Rose next to her do the same thing. </p><p>
  <em>Alya: Emergency girl meeting! My house after school!</em>
</p><p>"Do you think its another Adrienette plan?" </p><p>Juleka looked at Rose who had an odd look on her face usually the idea of making the S.S. Adrienette sail had her face beaming like the ray of sunshine she knew Rose was man she was as bad as her brother, though now she noticed Rose almost seemed nervous and unsure and that scared her more than anything Alya was likely to rant about her 'Talk' with Marinette the previous day. </p><p>"I don't think so" she muttered as she took a breath calming herself down before she could think about the what it's of the conversation, meditation was Luka's thing but the breathing techniques did help with her anxiety. </p><p>Rose just looked at her before she nodded seemingly accepting that if Juleka wanted to tell her anything she would, she really was a sap and here she was trying to make sure her brother didn't fall further in love with the girl he liked but in all fairness the girl she was in love with wasn't pining after anyone else; she wasn't to worried about Prince Ali either for one he was in Achu and Rose seemed more excited at being friends with a prince than dating one. </p><p>Clearing her thoughts she went back to her school work she'd deal with the volcanic explosion known as Alya Cesaire later. <br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Turns out volcanic explosion was an understatement more like super eruption. </p><p>"Seriously Juleka! I can't believe you, you'd actually break girl code and threathen to tell Adrien about her crush and all because she didn't tell Jagged Stone about Luka!?" </p><p>Juleka actually wouldn't mind being akumatized right now if it was just to shut up Alya who had been screaming at her for at least five minutes thankfully something came up last minute and Marinette couldn't come, Rose was next to her holding her hand in comfort as once again she wondered why hadn't she been able to confess to this girl again? But her thoughts went back to the current situation as she saw Mylene look uncomfortable and Alix she looked ready to deck Alya if her annoyed look was any indication. </p><p>"Yeah, Juleka told our everyday ladybug to stay away from her bro because he likes her and she likes Adrien and the problem about that is what?" </p><p>Oh thank the gods for Alix as Alya quickly turned on her mouth open in shock. </p><p>"Well yeah and she threathend Marinette what kind of friend does that!" Alya was riling herself back up again but it seems everyone else had enough of her yelling. </p><p>"Alya, we have to look at it from Juleka's side sure Juleka was mean about it but Luka's her brother what if some guy did the same thing to your big sister" Rose looked up guiltily before looking down, she hated it when they fought. </p><p>To Juleka's surprise Alya actually seemed to think Rose's words over which was as rare as a blue moon. </p><p>"Okay I'll admit I wouldn't like some guy who has a thing for another girl go after Nora too, but I still wouldn't threathen to out their secret to the other girl" Though the thoughtful look on the bloggers face seemed to contradict what she was saying there was also the whole, Nora could easily take care of herself if the last guy who got his teeth punched in that one time was any indication. </p><p>Things quieted down for a moment as Mylene broke it. </p><p>"So what happens now, does this mean we don't invite Marinette to Kitty Section rehearsal's?" She didn't want that, she didn't want them to be against eachother or pick side's. </p><p>Juleka shook her head" No, that would just have my brother trying to ask her what's wrong, she can still come to the houseboat I just don't want you guys trying to get her near my brother on purpose" she looked directly at Alya when she said this the blogger obviously getting the jab was for her. </p><p>"Hey Girl, you know I'm all for team adrienette but shes still my best friend Juleka you shouldn't have threatened to spill too Adrien" she wasn't surprised that Alya was holding that against her and Juleka knew she had gone to far with saying that to Marinette. </p><p>"If Juleka doesn't spill I dont think Marinette will she's been going after him for how long and still can't tell him, like its been rad watching all your plans Alya but no guy's worth all of us arguing especially Agreste" Alix had them all turning to look at her as she had her arm's crossed a tired and just done expression on her face. </p><p>"Alix! Marinette will confess we just have to plan it right so that girl can finally get her dream man" and there was that spark Juleka associated with an Alya idea. </p><p>"If you say so, but when he rejects her don't say I didn't warn you" Alya just waved off Alix's words like Adrien would ever and could ever reject Marinette. </p><p>Juleka was actually on Alix's side with those word's Adrien just didn't see Marinette but Marinette couldn't see that until they fixed that her friend was just someone who could hurt her brother. </p><p>The next moment she sighed as they just gave a few tired smiles as eachother they'd get through this somehow there was still alot to talk about, but right now they easily fell into Alya's idea of calling Adrien and inviting him to hang out on Friday and hope that his father would let him; her idea of getting them to share some regular ice cream this time might work out better. </p><p>To bad Juleka forgot that her brother could read her like an open book, Marinette too this week was only just getting started. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Alix is a beast who does not keep her thoughts to herself, and I do feel at least one or two of the girls know Marinette probably will be rejected but don't day it to her face because they want her to be happy and get Adrien</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>